Big time healing
by briorca18
Summary: Katie is finally home from the hospital but the nightmares are getting worse. Can katie handle it or will she end up through her life away? Sequel to big time camping.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. So as promised here is the sequel to big time camping i hope you guys like it and here is chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think :)

Big Time Healing chapter one

It had been two months since the killer hot Rod had been announced dead and katie knight was finally out of the hospital. After the police arrived on scene katie had been airlifted to the hospital back in L.A where kendall could visit her daily and only have a short walk there. Today was the day katie was announced absolutely healed and aloud to go home without needing a wheel chair or anything to help her walk. Technically katie could have left a month ago but she would be in a wheelchair and katie didn't want to go to the palm woods in one of those. Katie had violent nightmares and had ended up making friends with one of th night nurses because of it. Sure it had pained katie not having kendall there to comfort her but she knew he could only come during visiting hours. Katie sat on her hospital bed and looked around one last time before heading out to meet kendall in the hallway.

"hey baby sis ready to escape this dungeon." kendall asked grinning at her.

"i don't know. What if i need medicine or something?" Katie looked around nervously. The one thing that had reassured her while she was here was the fact that if she needed medication she only had to push a button unfortunately leaving meant no more button.

"don't worry katie i have all your medication right here but the doctors want me to slowly wean you off it."

"ok i guess we should get going before james and logan loose there hold on carlos." kendall and katie both laughed. just minutes earlier kendall had received a text from james saying carlos was trying to smash through the door so he could see katie. The past two months Katie hadn't been able to see any of them due to strict policies stating only family could see her. A first Katie had been confused but the doctors explained to her because she was in traumatic events ward they could only trust family for visiting.

"well i guess we better get going then hugh baby sis." kendall draped an arm across her shoulders and led her down to the lobby where Ms Knight was waiting for them.

"kendall i can't believe i have to leave today of all days. are you sure you will be alright with katie for a week by yourself?" Ms Knight had to go away on business all the way in florida and that meant kendall and the boys would be alone with Katie.

"don't worry mom it will be fine Gustavo already gave us permission to bring her to the studio with us and i have been around her the most this past two months so mom just relax."

"alright well i have just enough time to drop you guys of at the palm woods before running off to catch my flight."

"alright well lets go." kendall grabbed Katies hand and followed his mom to their car. Katie slid in the back seat and watched confused as kendall followed her sliding in beside her.

"kendall why are you sitting in the back with me you usually sit up front."

"i know baby sister but this is special you are going home after two months and i want to make this moment special."

"kendall don't be getting all sentimental now." katie scolded taping is arm but she still snuggled into his shoulder and watched the palm trees shoot past. They were finally going home.

So theres chapter one let me know what you think sorry its so short.


	2. Chapter 2

So i love all my reveiwers sooooo much and i am proud to give you chapter two enjoy and keep those review coming :)

Chapter two

"KATIE!. Katie laughed as a sprinting carlos came running at her. Katie jumped into his arms and allowed carlos to spin her around and around until she had to ask him to stop before she puked. Katie was glad she was completely healed because otherwise she might end up in the hospital again. For somebody who had just got shot in the leg he sure could run.

"hi carlos." katie laughed as he set her down. Katie turned to Logan next and smiled at him.

"hi katie you look good." he said shyly. Katie laughed and ran at him with her arms spread open. Logan hugged her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "hi gorges i missed you." katie sighed in content and felt his warmth engulf her.

"wheres James?" katie and logan had now separated and katie noticed james was not there.

"he is down by the pool he wanted to get the perfect tan before you came home." logan replied rolling his eyes.

"right while i am going to make him pay for not being here see you in five minutes." katie waved and walked off to the pool humming happily as she went.

Pool-

Jams sighed and glared up at the sun "Curse you for not tanning me." James was standing shaking his fist at the sun when katie came from behind him and pushed him into the pool. James came up sputtering and choking. "right! Who did at because they are going to pay!" james eyes rested on Katie. Katie waved and smirked.

"hi james."

"ahhhh katie your home" james jumped out of the pool before lifting katie in his arms and hugging her to his chest. Katie embraced him and leaned her head on his shoulder letting a few tears fall. James noticed them and set her down. "katie? Are you ok?" james asked concerned.

"yeah i just really missed you." katie replied smiling at him as he drew her into another hug. There moment was interrupted by carlos.

"hey were going food shopping because i am starving and the only thing to eat is ketchup."

"ok." james shrugged and set katie back down.

"yeah so logan's driving and i normally shop but carlos wants to help because apparently i don't get the right cereal.. But you are alright with katie?"

"yeah just go we will be fine." James picked katie up and marched back to the apartment.

"so katie kat what do you want to do?"

"actually i am really tired so i think i am just going to crash here." katie laid on the couch and closed her eyes. James smiled and threw a blanket over her before going into his room to update his Facebook status and play a little mall girl. Katie had only closed her eyes for two minutes before falling into a deep sleep filled with killers and sighed in frustration as he waited for his facebook page to load. After five minutes james finally was able to log in and change his status. _** Katies home! Yay love you katie bear.**_ James updated his status when a scream made him jump. Jams raced into the living room and tried to wake a screaming katie. He ended up picking her up and shaking her lightly before she finally woke up.

"james?"

"ahh yeah hi." james had expected her to be sobbing but she was just looking at him. "you alright?"

"yeah just a nightmare i keep having them."

"you need a teddy bear."

"um i don't have any."

"i know so follow me." half an hour later katie was holding james hand and staring p at the store james had brought her to Build a bear.

"ahh jams were making a bear?" katie looked at him confused.

"nope were making five one for each of us now come on." katie let go of james hand and walked into the store looking at all the deflated skins.

"i don't want a bear james." katie said panicking.

"it's alright they have other stuff see anything you like?"

"well i do like the cat."

"Perfect a cat for Kat the rest should be dogs after all according to Gustavo we are dogs now there is four of us and four different kinds who should get what?" katie looked at the dogs before picking a golden retriever for carlos a husky for logan and a boxer for james leaving kendall with the border collie. James filled them when katie went and picked out outfits. Logan's dog got a sweater vest with a lab coat and a pair of converse. Kendall's got a plain grey shirt and a plaid button shirt for over top katie grabbed the green and blue one because it looked the best and to finish the look she grabbed a grey beanin. Carlos got a helmet and a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. James put a leather jaket and a white vneck with a pair of blue washed jeans and finishing the look with converse and bandanna.

"wow katie they look just like us." james said laughing. "now what about yours." sure enough katie hadn't dressed her cat yet.

"uhh i think i will just get her jeans and that lime green shirt with converse."

"perfect grab the clothes and meet me at the computers" katie quick dressed her cat before sitting next to james at a computer where they were to name their animals. "so names."

"uhh why not just use your guys nick names?"

"perfect katie now what about yours?"

"i don't know."

"well thats a strange name but iguess-" james winked at her showing he was kidding.

"i don't know i kinda like the name Luna i guess."

"katie thats a very good name now lets send these to the printer up there and wait in line." After standing in line for twenty minutes katie and james found the food court and were soon sitting down with burgers from new york fries.

"thank you james." katie smiled shyly at him too afraid to look at him without bursting into tears.

"katie i am glad were doing this i really missed you thes past two months."

"i missed you too." katie finally looked him in the eye her tears glistening like dew in the early morning.

"i guess we should be getting back huh?"

"yeah." katie smiled and threw out her garbage before linking arms with jams and heading out of the mall. Together they stood in the brisk fall air waiting for the taxi that would take them home.

"james how can i repay you for all this." James looked at katie and slowly smiled. He then bent down and looked katie in the eye and whispered: "you already are as long as you are alive you are paying me in smiles laughs and most importantly treating me like your actual older brother. Days like this are just my way of saying thanks to somebody who i wouldn't trade the world for." katie let the tears roll down her face as she smiled at james knowing he meant what he said. Sure katie would never date james but what they had was special. Katie grabbed him in a hug and breathed in his cuda scent knowing she would spend the rest of her life like this if she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys heres chapter three please reivew:)

Chapter3

Katie was getting ready for bed and she had already started shaking. It was official Katie knight was terrified of sleeping. Katie had snuck a non decaf coffee in hopes of keeping her awake. Katie had done anything she could to delay this but she couldn't stop time and her bedtime was fast approaching. Taking a deep breath katie walked into the living room planing to watch a movie bfore going to bed. Looking over the movie selection katie noticed they were all old and she had seen them a hundred times but knowing it would mean longer until she slept katie grabbed bambi. She put in the disk and ran and grabbed chips and another glass of coffee. Thinking she could stop the shaking with a blanket katie grabbed one from the recliner and threw it on the couch before sitting down. Satisfied that she had everything katie sat on the couch and snuggled under the blanket then pressed play on the through the opening credits Katie was joined by Carlos.

"katie why didn't you say you were watching bambi? You know i love this movie!"

"sorry carlos i thought you went to bed." katie looked at him apologetically before turning back to the had now snuggled under the blanket next to katie and was eating the chips like they would some how vanish if he slowed down. Katie couldn't focus on the movie she missed her favorite part with flower the skunk and soon found herself worrying about having to go to sleep. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a gun from the movie. Katie screamed and sprinted out of the room and ended up head butting kendall.

"Oomf Katie whats wrong? Where are you going?" Katie burst into sobs knowing that the gunshots were only from the movie. She was cursing herself for her stupidity when kendall grabbed her in a hug and was whispering comforting words to her. After a few minutes katie calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"kendall i-i can't i-i am too scared to."

"to what sweetie?" katie wanted to punch kendall and tell him to stop being so nice to her because she was just a cry baby. Kendall continued stroking kaies hair giving her her time to answer.

"to sleep." katie tried to turn away from kendall but Kendall grabbed her and looked her in the eyes trying to make her feel better.

"katie do you have Luna?"

"yes.""well why don't you go grab her and bring her into my room so she can sleep with kenny and you can sleep with me ok?" katie shook her head and started crying quietly. Kendall reached up and wiped away her tears. "why Katie?" kendall was being patient and kind with katie but katie wished he would stop she hated bing week and needing her brother."kendall i'm not ready i need to be awake please." katie was now begging him and kendall could tell she was terrified. Sighing he picked her up and rubbed her back. Katie tucked her head into his neck and tried to pull herself together.

"katie come to bed with me i will sleep with you all night but if you want we can just lay in my bed alright?"

"promise we can just lay there."

"i promise. Now come on go grab luna while i get changed."

"ok"

Kendall and logans room-

"i don't know man i just don't know what to do shes terrified to sleep and well i don't blame her what do i do?"kendall was sitting on his bed talking to logan while he waited for katie.

"i don't know? I may be smart but unlike you i don't have a sister so if you really want my advice i say just support her and be there if she needs you." a soft tap on the door interrupted there conversation.

"come in." Kendall called. Katie stood at the doorway luna in one hand and a picture book in the other. This was going to be a long night.

There you go let me know what you think :) sorry it's so short


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers and here is chapter four.

Chapter four

Kendall sighed and motioned for katie to get into bed with him but instead Katie went to logan and handed him the picture book."will you read it to me?"

"ya sure." logan glanced over at kendall wanting to make sure he was alright with that. Kendall nodded his head and turned on his side putting his back to katie and logan.

"logan? Are you sure your ok with this?" logan smiled and remembered the first time he had ever slept over with Kendall.

_Flashback logans 12 and Katies six._

_"hello thanks for letting me stay over." Logan had always been a polite boy and thats why was so willing to have him come over. Logan cleared his dishes and helped set the table whenever he came over and unlike some of the other boys logan was extremely gentle with katie. Logan and kendall had basically taught katie to talk on her own and it was something that they were proud of. In the end it came down to ms Knight liking logan because of how different he was from most boys his age._

_"your very welcome logan you can set your stuff up in kendalls room and then go find him in the backyard oh and sweetie?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"can you make sure kendall keeps his voice down Katies napping."_

_"alright." logan flashed her his famous smile and then headed up the stairs to kendalls room being quite on the way past Katies room. Once he dropped his stuff of he started heading back downstairs only to be greeted by kendall on his way up._

_"hi logie i didn't know you were here when did you come?"_

_"just right now but shhh katies sleeping." logan replied whispering._

_"ok do you want to go outside?"_

_"sure!" the two boys headed . Knight had been enjoying some much needed relaxing time when the sound of kendall crying made her snap out of a nap. Jumping up she ran to kendall and logan who were now standing in the middle of the kitchen dripping mud and kendalls blood all over the floor._

_"ok logan you go wake katie up and i will deal with kendall. Ok?"_

_"sure ." logan raced up the stairs to Katies room gently shaking her awake. Katie opened her eyes and stared at logan happily._

_"LOGIE!" she cried jumping into his arms._

_"hi Kit-Kat." logan held her for a few minutes before setting her down." come on lets go downstairs." logan reached out a hand for katie to hold but she just shook her head instead_

_"carry me. Pweeeeas logie."_

_"alright hop on." logan turned around and let katie hop on his back before turning around and heading downstairs. Just as he reached the door he felt small jerking pain coming from the top of his head. "ow katie what are you doing?"_

_"i'm being a monkey." katie replied happily._

_"monkeys don't pull hair out." logan pointed out to the six year old._

_"yeah they do Logie i watched it on the nature channel today."_

_"sorry katie but those were bugs."_

_"they were? oh well i will look for bugs then." logan and katie had come to the bottom of the stairs now and were met by a puffy eyed Kendall. Katie looked up from her work on logans hair and squealed happily as she saw kendall. "KENNY!" katie cried reaching for him grasping at the air. Kendall took katie from Logan and hugged her to his chest._

_"dinner is ready guys." kendall said quietly katie hoped down from his arms and raced to the table sitting in her chair._

_"eww i don't want this!" katie yelled holding up a long green sighed and took the chair next to katie._

_"kates you have to eat them they are good for you."_

_"no they are NOT they are blukeee." katie said dramatically looking at logan for agreement but logan had already finished half of his._

_"it's ok katie see they are really good and they make you strong."_

_"strong?" katie asked curiously. "like kenny strong?" Katie thought her brother was the strongest thing on earth even though technically James was stronger._

_"yeah that's right katie they make you kendall strong!" katie looked at logan then down at her beans._

_"i don't want to be strong if i have to eat these." so katie went ahead and ate the rest of her meal leaving her beans until last. "i'm all done mommy!" katie cried happily. She was just about to get off her chair when kendall grabbed her arm._

_"katie mommy said you have to finish your beans. Do you want me to do the airplane with you?"_

_"NO! I want logan to do it!" katie looked at logan hopefully._

_"alright katie." logan said smiling a her. He went over to her chair and sat her on kendalls lap. "here comes the airplane vrooom vrooom." logan placed a mouthful of beans in the giggling brunette. The two of them did this till all of her beans were gone. After that the three of them watched sponge bob and started to get ready for bed. Kendall threw on his sweat pants and night shirt and waited for logan to get back from the bathroom. Kendall was reading a book when a naked katie came running into the room._

_"KATIE! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"katie giggled and pointed across the hall to her room. Sighing kendall grabbed her hand and led her back to her room. "your lucky logan wasn't there because i don't want him seeing you naked. now which pj's do you want?"_

_"CINDEELLA!" katie cried happily carrying a picture book over to kendall._

_"come on katie get dressed first." kendall watched as katie walked back to her bookshelf and sat down looking at all her books. Kendall sighed in frustration before grabbing her green sleeping kitten pajamas and throwing them on her bed. "ok katie get dressed and bring the book into my room when your done." kendall went back to his room and sat on the floor next to logan. A few minutes later Katie came running in wearing her pajama top backwards. She threw the book at logan and ran and sat on his picked her up and turned her shirt around before setting her back down on Logan._

_"whats this?" logan asked pointing to the book. Even though he could read the title logan loved it when katie yelled out her favorite princess._

_"CINDERELA!" katie cried bouncing up and down on logans lap happily."READ LOGIE READ pwheeees?" katie gave him her puppy dog eyes and leaned into his chest. Logan laughed and held the book so katie could see all the pictures._

_"once upon a time there was a princess named katie..." twenty minutes later Logan had finally finished the book. Katie had wanted him to explain what every little picture was and because logan loved her he had agreed. Logan sighed and looked down at katie who was smiling up at him. Logan lifted her off his lap and walked over to his ran over to kendall and whispered to him. Logan watched kendall nod and smile at katie. Logan was just about to close his eyes when katie ran over to him._

_"thank you Logie." katie smiled happily at him and hugged him as best as she could. Then she raced back over to kendalls bed and climbed in next to him cuddling up to his chest and snuggling against his body heat."night baby sister." kendall whispered to her kissing her forehead._

_"night big brother." katie said"night Logie" katie cried happily over to the other side of the room._

_"night katie-bug." logan called back. And soon all three were fast asleep._

_End of flashback._

Logan flipped over the book and smiled at the cover. Cinderella. Logan lifted the covers and made room for katie to slide in. Just as he did when they were younger logan held out the book for katie to see the pictures. Katie rested her head on logans shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist."once upon a time there was a princess named katie..."

So there chapter four hoped you like it. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Heeey i am so sorry for not updating this sooner but heres chapter five and just in case i am going to england on monday for four nights and i checked and no i can't get wifi where we are going so their won't be any updates but i will type up lots of chapters hopefully so anyway on with chapter i saw brave today and thats where the inspiration for this chapter came from. I do not own BTR or Brave.

Chapter five

Kendall blinked his eyes at the morning sun he glanced over at his clock 8:00am. Kendall sighed and got out of bed. He turned around quickly noticing katie was in Logans bed smiling to himself he went and made breakfast. Katie woke up a few minutes later. At first katie was confused to where she was then she saw logans arms wrapped around her. Katie put her head back on logans chest not ready to get up yet. She had had a bad night last night in terms of nightmares she had lost count after two. Logan had been there for each one. Katie allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep by the steady breathing coming from logans chest. Just as katie was about to nod off she was woken up by carlos screaming and a nerf gun pointing at her face."AHHHHHH NO! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! DON"T SHOOT! NO!" katie sobbed and screamed panicking not realizing it was just carlos. All katie saw was the killer aiming for her and at any moment she could die. Katie lost control and sank back into complete darkness surrounded by bears and killers with guns. Kendall lay on the floor dead.

Meanwhile_

Logan snapped awake hearing katie going into hysterics."CARLOS! What happened what did you do!" kendall and James came running in.

"i'm sorry i-i thought she was- I DIDN"T KNOW I"M SORRY!" carlos burst into tears and ran into his and james room.

"kendall she must be having a flashback or something." kendall nodded at logan and looked at the nerf gun Carlos had dropped.

"well we have to get her to come out of it."

"ok well kendall you better watch the food before the house burns down." james told the blond.

"right well i will be right back." kendall ran out of the room leaving Logan and james with katie.

"ok james i'm going to calm carlos down you try to get katie back."

"uhh- i don't know.."

"come on james." logan was starting to get frantic.

"alright fine just go." james watched logan sprint out of the room leaving him and katie alone. james had no idea what to do so he put katie against his chest rocking her back and forth and just waited for her to wake up. After a few minutes jame's tactics seemed to be working because katie was starting to wake up. Sure enough a few minutes later katie was sobbing into james chest and shaking violently "shh katie it's ok your alright. I'm right 't cry katie fly." finally katie was done and was just sniffing. She rubbed her nose and looked at james.

"katie fly?" she looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"ok fine i'm sorry i was just trying to make you calm down." katie wrapped her arms around james and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"thanks Jamie." james smiled into her hair and kissed her forehead.

"you up for some breakfast?"

"mhm only if you carry me."

"alright" james replied standing up carrying her to the kitchen.

"down slave." katie commanded laughing as james set her in her chair. At the sound of her laugh kendall came running out of the kitchen over to katie.

"james go get the bacon." kendall called to james still looking Katie over.

"yes bring on the bacon slave!" katie laughed as james bowed and went into the kitchen. Katie frowned back at kendall who was now checking her arms still worked. "kendall i'm fine it was all in my head nothing physical."

"i know baby sister I'm just paranoid i guess." kendall grabbed his sister in a hug and kissed her right temple before heading back into the kitchen.

"tell me about it." katie muttered.

"tell you about what sweetheart." logan asked now entering the kitchen.

"nothing." katie smiled and started counting in her head. She got to five before logan ran towards her hugging her.

"YOUR ALIVE!" logan cried happily quickly checking her physically."how many fingers am i holding up?"

"two." katie replied rolling her eyes.

"ok how bout now?" logan asked raising another finer.

"dude I'm fine now all of you lay off."

"sorry sweetie." logan hugged katie once more before going to the kitchen to help kendall and james plate all the food. Katie sighed and jumped noticing carlos staring at her.

"i gotta you know-." carlos spun around and sprinted into the kitchen with the boys. Katie rested her head in her arms and watched a spider climb the wall it was going to be a long day.

13 hour later.

Katie, carlos,kendall,james, and logan were sitting in a movie theater waiting for the movie brave to start. Katie ad been bored out of her mind and was starting to drive everyone crazy so they decided to see a movie. Katie sat between kendall and james. Logan sat on the other side to james with carlos in the seat on the other side of him. Twenty minutes later the movie started and katie had already started digging into he the extra buttery popcorn her and kendall were sharing. Just as katie started to relax and enjoy the movie a bear came onto the screen causing her to jump and grab kendalls hand. She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. After a few minutes katie was still seeing the bear she needed air. She turned to Kendall saying she was going to the bathroom. Kendall asked if she needed help but got a look let her past and went back to watching the movie. Meanwhile outside katie was having a heart attack casually she had walked out of the theater and went over to an old ping pong machine where there were no people. She waited a bit before sliding to the ground and placing her head in her hands. If anyone asked she had just broken up with her boyfriend and wanted to be alone. A few minutes passed and katie was already bored out of her mind she was going to be here for a while she wished she had brought her ipod.

Back in the theater-

Kendall sighed nervously. Katie wasn't back yet and he had a pretty good idea of why. He handed logan the popcorn and told him where he was going. Logan smiled sympathetically and jams glared at him for not going after her sooner. Carefully kendall got out of the row and headed out of the theater he didn't really like the movie anyway. I didn't take him long before he found katie. Sighing he went and gave he shoulder a shake.

"katie?" when katie didn't respond kendall sat down beside her wrapping his arm around her shoulders"everything ok sis?"

"no but i don't want to talk about it." katie said not even raising her head.

"was it the bear?" kendall smiled sadly as kate nodded.

"yes i'm sorry I made you miss some of the movie."

"nah it's ok its no good without you anyway. So we got an hour to kill want to do something else?i know a certain place but it's a surprise."

"ok" katie stood up and followed kendall out to the katie was buckling up kendall sent a quick text to logan explaining what happened and where they were going as well as what time they would be back. After a few minutes of driving katie and kendall arrived at a big field.

"were here." Kendall said putting the car in park. He grabbed Katies hand and sat her done in the back seat next to him. Kendall laid down and smiled as katie laid down next to him. He threw the blanket over them and looked up at the stars. This was something he and katie used to do when they were younger out in their backyard.

"kenny i love you."

"i love you more katie kat"

"no i love you more."

"nope i love you more."

"nope"

"yep"

Noope"

"yep" the two laughed and laid there for an hour before deciding to go pick up the boys.

"thank you Kendall." katie hugged kendall and grabbed his hand smiling at him.

"your welcome katie." the two drove back off to the theater before heading home for another nightmare filled night but at least katie had kendall.

There you go hoped you liked it oh and katie and carlos moment is coming :) Review?


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a result of me being bored just thought i would let you know... Thank you for all the reviews btw. Heres chapter 6.. :)

Chapter6

Katie groaned as she realized there was nothing on t.v. Sighing she went to her room and picked up a book. Katie had only made it to chapter three when kendall walked in."oh wow what's this my sister actually reading a book?"

"oh wow whats this my brother accidentally running into my fist?" katie glared at kendall and went back to her book.

"ok ok sorry i was just teasing." kendall walked over and sat next to katie putting his arm around her couldn't concentrate with kendall sitting next to her so eventually the book was on the floor and katie was in kendalls lap.

"why is carlos acting all weird kenny?"

"i don't know baby sister."

"well could you ask him?"

"ah no can do sis thats your job."

"why is it mine?"

"cause i said so. Now come on time for bed."

"ahh no thanks i'm good right here just hand me that book and you can be on your way."

"sorry sis but mom said you need rest and i agree with her you kept falling asleep throughout the day today and i can't have that happening tomorrow."

"why whats tomorrow?"

"Gustavo wants us to come in and work on a new song."

"how does that have anything to do with me?"

"it doesn't but Gustavo has this thing about people sleeping in the studio." katie looked at him and shook her head. Sighing she stood up and went and grabbed her book.

"right well gustavo is not even a human and i am so not tired." katie started slowly backing away towards the door. Once she was in range she quickly waved to kendall. "bye!" and in a second she was down the hallway locked in the bathroom."wow that was stupid now i'm going to be like carlos who sat in the bathroom for days." katie looked around the bathroom trying to find a hiding spot in case kendall opened the door. Her eyes landed on the vent leading to the ducts. "haha yes!" katie cried happily quietly opening the vent. Katie had reached the roof after a few minutes and was now relaxing and enjoying the breeze when a pair of footsteps made her freeze. Slowly katie turned and saw carlos standing looking at her with luna in his hands.

"hi" Carlos whisper quietly handing luna to katie before turning around.

"wait carlos!" carlos turned back around at katie."please stay." katie patted the spot next to her. Carlos glanced around nervously before sitting down next to her. "i'm not going to push you off the roof if thats what you worried about carlos." katie smiled at him and went back to her book. Really katie had no interest in the book she was reading but she was waiting for carlos to say something.

"katie I'm sorry. I keep messing up and scaring you with bambi and the nerf gun-"

"carlos come on i wanted to watch bambi so thats not even close to your fault and the nerf gun thing was just a misunderstanding after all you had no idea i was with logan usually i sleep with kendall or James."

"but katie i will never be as good of a brother as the rest of the guys."

"Car-car you as crazy as this may sound you are what keeps me saine around here. Without you i would never get to act my age. Hey me and you pull the best pranks and forget what kendall said about being mature. It's no fun trust me. I guess carlos what i'm trying to say is you forget about what happened and just go about things normally and i need somebody like that. It is comforting to me and therefore it makes it a type of comfort but not just any comfort special comfort because it comes from you." carlos looked at Katie and smiled through tears.

"katie you are amazing you know that right?"

"so i have heard." katie winked at him and grabbed his hand. "carlos is it ok if i ask you something?"

"sure. What?"

"what happened to your little sister?" carlos quickly looked away and let go of Katies hand. "sorry i didn't mean- you don't have to talk about it." carlos looked back at Katie and smiled sadly.

"no it's ok your old enough for me to tell you. She was five when she started having breathing problems when we took her to the doctor he said that her lungs were underdeveloped and she wasn't able to take deep breaths because her lungs could only hold so much air so we had to get her an operation to have a lung transplant but they couldn't find a match so they ended up just expanding her lungs. Everything was fine after the surgery but two days later." carlos stoped and wiped his tears before continuing. "two days later i went to check on her because my parents were going out for dinner. I went into her room and found her dead on her bed."

_Flashback_

_11year old carlos sat and stared at his five year old sister. Her once bright eyes were now dull and were staring at he ceiling unfocused. Her hands were clenched into fists and her once smiling lips were drawn into a strait line. Her face that was once filled with brightness and happiness was pale and cold to the touch. Her body that once moved and danced laid still and lifeless. Carlos knew she was dead but that didn't stop him from cursing and screaming for her to wake up. Carlos longed for one moment more with her he needed to hear she was ok and she loved him but carlos knew it couldn't happen she was gone all gone nothing but a body that never looked so still before. The hands that he was so used to holding seemed different too cold too small too dead. Yet carlos stood over her and cried and cried letting is tears wash over her face. Carlos stood sobbing in hysterics. Looking at the body carlos knew what he had to do. Choking back a sob carlos grabbed Mia's blanket and tucked her in for the last time. Once carlos knew she was comfortable he tucked her teddy bear that he had given to her for her birthday beside her. Carlos kissed mia's forehead and whispered a final goodbye and i love you before turning on her night light and walking out of her room closing the door behind him. Carlos never looked back he wanted to pretend that she was ok and just sleeping. That was the last night carlos saw his parents because after tucking mia in he had walked to kendalls house with only a backpack and mia's sweater that still smelled like her. Even though carlos had lost a sister that day in a way he had also gained katie. Carlos still visited mia's grave up till they let for L.A. But anytime he was back in minasota it was the first place he went with only one yellow rose to place on her grave. Carlos always sung mia's favorite song before leaving the cemetery a song that both him and mia knew off by heart. You'll always be my little girl._

_From the moment I first held you_

_And rocked you to sleep_

_In my heart I knew_

_A child is never yours to keep_

_I knew one day you'd learn to fly_

_But I never dreamed what I'd feel inside_

_CHORUS_

_As I dance the last dance_

_With my little girl_

_And the first with the angel_

_Who's found her place in the sky_

_I see the angel in you_

_But for my whole life through_

_You'll always be my little girl_

_You wrapped me 'round your finger_

_Your smile made me melt_

_I wished so many times_

_I would've told you what I felt_

_From your first steps_

_to sweet sixteen_

_The rush of memories_

_feels like a dream_

_CHORUS_

_I see the angel in you_

_But for my whole life through_

_You'll always be my little girl_

_Carlos stood facing his sisters grave tears rolling down his cheeks. "i love you my little angel and don't you ever forget that." just as carlos was about to leave a monarch butterfly landed on top of mia's gave and flapped its wings. Carlos took this as mia's spirit thanking him and it was this butterfly that started healing carlos._

_End of flash back_

Carlos looked over at katie who was crying her own tears too. "i am so sorry carlos why-why didn't you say anything?"

"katie, i love Mia but in the end it comes down to living your life to it's fullest and i didn't want to tell you so you could start treating me differently."

"carlos mia is lucky to have a brother like you."

"thans katie it means a lot." katie smiled and hugged carlos. The two sat like this for a while before carlos relised katie was asleep turning around and grabbing the blanket he brought with him carlos tucked katie in jut like he had tucked Mia in all those years ago. Just as carls was about to fall asleep an orange monarch landed right on the ledge of the roof. Carlos wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not but it didn't matter because carlos felt her presence even here and now.

So ya chapter six hope you liked it. Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy so before i head off into wifi free zone heres a chapter. Thank you to my reviewers.

Chapter 7

"uggg. Logan is the answer three?" katie and logan were trying to get caught up on the homework katie was missing only it wasn't going well.

"katie come on 13 subtracted from from 11 is not three."

"well i have suffered some brain damage so i think my teacher needs to be a bit more relaxed when it comes to my lack of intelligence at the moment." katie glared accusingly at logan.

"clearly not if your talking like that."

"logan i have a headache an we please forget about this math?"

"sorry kate but Kendall wants me to help finish the first unit and you are on question two."

"fine whats the next question?"

"whats 12 subtract 14?"

"uhh 2?"

"sorry kate its negative two."

"oh whatever next question."

"alright whats negative thirteen subtract negative 15?"

"AUGH" katie groaned and banged her head against the table in frustration and defeat."i give up." katie raised her head an pouted at logan.

"come on katie these aren't hard."

"i know logan i'm just so stupid." katie stood up and ran off to her room. Katie turned the lock on her door and sobbed into her pillow. It was true katie was so stupid and nobody understood how frustrating it was for her. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

"katie? it's logan can i come in?"

"no." katie heard Logan walk away and katie sobbed harder. She wished Logan had come in anyway but unlike the others he respected must had fallen asleep because by the time she woke up it was dark out. Sighing katie stood up and opened her door katie groaned at the huge migraine she was getting. Katie noticed how quite the house was ad then she remembered that everyone was going out to dinner to celebrate a new song Gustavo wrote meaning katie was home alone. However Kate was not expecting to see kendall reading on the couch when she walked into the living room. Katie had been through so much that day all she wanted was to be with kendall. Katie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest breathing in the sweet smell of Tide.

"whats up baby girl?" kendall asked stroking her hair.

"i don't feel good.". Kendall looked at her with concern and felt her forehead sure enough it as warm.

"be right back sis just going to grab some stuff. Kay?" katie nodded wincing as her migraine got worse. Kendall returned a few minutes later with a blanket, thermometer, and fever medicine. "here you go kates." kendall handed katie the spoon and watched to make sure she drank all of it. Normally katie would put up a fight and refuse to drink the medicine but she had such a bad migraine she had no strength.

"uhgg kendall i really don't feel good."

"i know katie but you will feel better soon ok?" kendall placed the thermometer in her mouth and cringed at the numbers that showed up. 105. It was way too high kendall needed logans help. Taking out his phone kendall used is speed dial to get a hold of logan. The phone rang three times before logan finally picked up.

"hello?"

"logan it's me."

"ahh yeah i do have caller Id kendall."

"ok well it's not important. Katies sick she has a fever of 105."

"really are you sure that seems a little high?"

"logan it 105 I am positive now can you please come help?"

"alright yeah i will be home in five minutes just place a cold wet face cloth. On her forehead."

"ok see you soon." logan hung up leaving kendall alone with grabbed the washcloth and placed it gently on katies forehead and waited for Logan to return.

Restaurant-

"who called you?" james had stopped eating his steak and was looking at logan.

"kendall. Katies sick she has a really high fever." everybody stopped eating and looked at logan anxiously."i'm going home to help is it alright if Gustavo gives you a ride home?"

"actually i think we will just come with you this steak is not very god anyway." all they boys looked at Gustavo hopefully.

"alright fine i will pay just go and make sure katies alright."

"thanks gustavo." the boys waved and ran out the door sprinting over to the van. It must have been a world record because in two minutes they were back and the palmwoods. Everybody raced out of the car and up to the apartment not even bothering to say hi to camille. The boys reached the door ad all stumbled inside.

"WERE HOME!" james yelled. kendall came out of Katies room with an angry look on his face.

"guys katie has a migraine and your sitting here screaming!"

"oops sorry about that." kendall huffed in reply.

"Katies in her room." Kendall pointed towards katies room and let logan and carlos were following when kendall stuck out a hand to stop them."only logan i don't want her feeling overwhelmed."

"kendall carlos and i are like her brothers. We have a right to see her so step aside and let us through." kendall just shook his head and pointed to the couch.

Katies room-

"hey katie it's logan i just came to check up on you."

"well it hurts and i blame math." katie groaned and tried to sit up only resulting in a massive disagreement from her head. Logan stopped chuckling and walked over to her. She was as pale as a ghost and had dark circles under her eyes. Logan grabbed the thermometer and cringed. Kendall was right her temperature was 105. Logan went to work on katie, Fluffing her pillows and wrapping her up in blankets to keep her warm.

"katie i'm sorry that you felt like i was calling you stupid today."

"no it's ok i was over reacting."

"you sure?"

"yes i love you logan i know you would never call me stupid." logan smiled and shifted Katies bangs out of her two were interrupted by james who came in carrying a cup of tea.

"hah and once again diamond is victorious!"

"james really does kendall know your in here." logan asked raising his eyebrows.

"no did you not just hear me say james diamond is victorious?"

"james." logan shook his head and left the room to get kendall james watched him go shrugging his shoulders.

"you feeling better Katie?"

"nope."

"oh well i brought you tea."

"thanks james but i don't think it's really going to help me."

"oh ok well i will jut set it here so we can talk about some serious matters."

"ok whats that?"

"how long have you had a crush on me?"

"forever."

So i gave you a cliffy hehe see you in four days i know its a long wait but i will post some chapters asap thanks for reading. Review?p.s i really don't like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

And chapter 8

Chapter 8

"forever." james looked at katie in shock.

"really?" he asked and started leaning in towards katie. Katie leaned in towards him and soon there foreheads were against each other.

"NO!" katie screamed at him. "now out." she pointed to the door and giggled when james glared at her leaving the room. As if she had a crush on james he was her brothers best friend and. A Little too self absorbed. A couple minutes later kendall walked back in the room.

"sorry katie i didn't know he came in here." katie smiled at her brother.

"can i have a hug kenny?"

"nope." kendall lasted two minutes before breaking into a smile. Katie tried her best cry impression but only ended up laughing with kendall. Eventually after a couple minutes of laughing kendall went over and hugged katie just as she had asked.

"i love you big brother." katie said into his shirt.

"love you too baby sister."

A week Later-

Katie laid her head against Kendalls chest and stared hard at the wall. Kendall ad already fallen asleep and katie was still fully awake. Even though she had just recovered from her flu katie still kept getting headaches. Kendall had said they would see the doctor tomorrow but katie needed to sleep first so he could check her head without her falling asleep right there. Katie laid there for a few more minutes until the pain in her head got unbearable and she knew she would have to wake Kendall up. Sighing deeply she took his arm and tugged it until Kendall was looking at her confused.

"my head hurts." katie thought it would be best just to get to the point.

"mmm i know katie but i already gave you medicine i can't give you anymore." Katie started crying the pain in her head was too much now and all she wanted was for it to stop. "oh katie your ok it's fine just relax." kendall grabbed katie in his arms and drew her close to his body heat. Katie sobbed into his chest wanting so bad for him to make the pain go away.

"i-i c-can't i-it h-hurts."

"i'm so sorry katie but i just can't." Kendall felt so bad for her all curled up and small. Kendall threw back the covers and picked katie up rocking her back and forth. Katie baryed her head in the crook of his neck and cried quietly. Kendall looked over to logan's bed hoping he didn't wake up Luckily for him logan was dead to the world.A few minutes later kendall was sitting with katie on the couch. The two of them were wrapped up in a blanket.

_Flashback_

_12 year old kendall could not wait to babysit his six year old sister for the first time. Ms. Knight had decided to wait under kendall was older before leaving him a_lone with Katie but finally he was old enough. In a couple minutes had said goodbye and _was gone. Kendall picked up katie and the two danced around the room kendall singing brown eyed girl. Two hours later and a dreadfully long barney movie kendall was helping katie get ready for bed. "Mommy?"_

_"it's ok katie i'm here."_

_"mommy." katie said a bit more firmly._

_"shhh katie it's ok were have fun come on we can read a story and have a snack and even cuddle."_

_"no i want mommy!" kendall sighed unhappily and picked up katie rocking her back and forth. Kendall thought she was just about to fall asleep when katie started hysterically crying._

_"no no no katie don't cry please don't cry." katie sobbed into kendalls chest and despite kendalls pleas katie cried harder and harder. "bath?" kendall asked he was desperate and would try anything. Katie instantly stopped crying and looked up and kendall and nodded her head. Kendall smiled then hugged her tight before heading down the hall to the bathroom. Kendall helped katie get her clothes off and started filling the bathtub._

_"kenny i want bubbles."_

_"ok katie." kendall grabbed the bubbles out of the closet and handed them to katie. "do you want to do them." katie grinned at the bubbles in her hand and nodded excitedly. "alright i'm just going to get a new towel don't put to much in." kendall had made a mistake leaving katie alone with the bubbles because when he returned he realized to his horror that katie had dumped all the bubble stuff in and was now sitting in a bath full of bubbles._

_"hehe bubbles!" katie grinned happily at kendall. Kendall smacked his forehead and went and helped katie wash her hair. An hour later (katie refused to leave the tub) katie was sitting on the couch pajamas on and hair brushed(yet another struggle)Kendall meanwhile was pacing back and forth. In the kitchen_

_"Katie what am i going to do why can't you just go to sleep for me moms going to be home soon and it is already ten." kendall watched as katie raced off to her room and came back with the three little pigs story book. Kendall sighed and sat down on the couch. Katie went over and sat beside grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around katie and himself. Halfway through the book katie slammed it shut on kendalls fingers. "OUCH! KATIE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_"the book was scary!"_

_"but katie." kendall whined. "we were almost done it!"_

_"i know but we can always start another one right kenny?'_

_"no katie i gave you a bath i read you a story i gave you a snack i did EVERYTHING you wanted now you have to go to bed!" Katies lip wavered a bit and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Realizing what he did Kendall grabbed her in a hug and kissed the top of her head."i'm sorry katie i'm not mad its ok shh i'm sorry." katie stopped crying and hugged kendall. The two stayed wrapped up in the blanket for a few more minutes when kendall decided it was probally a good idea to put katie to bed. Well it turned out katie had no intention of going to sleep alone so Kendall ended up having to sleep with her on her single mattress bed._

_"do you love me kenny?"_

_"of course katie-kat i love you to the moon and back."_

_"kenny i love you from anywhere to timbucktoo." together they fell asleep Kendall smiling at the memory of that rhyme they came up with and katie smiling because she had the best big brother of flashack-_

"kendall?"

"mm?"

"i love you."

"i love you to katie."

"can i show you something?"

"sure."katie stood up and untangled herself from the blanket slowly she lifted he shirt and showed a big gash across her stomach. Kendall gasped. "katie? Did yo- w-what happened?"

"i-i saw d-dad at the hospital- i mean he-he came and v-visied me and well h-h cut me.

"katie please tell me hes not coming after you again."

"Kendall i-i h-h told me he would kill me."

"katie he won't find us i promise." kendall reached up and pulled katie into his lap

"k-kendall he knows where we live." kendall pulled katie back and looked he in the eyes.

"how?"

"he told me hot rod was part of a clan and the clan has nine people hot rod was the tenth member and well dad-dad was the leader and he sent out hot rod to kill me dad knew we live here because of all the interviews about the new album you know the interview where you gave a tour of our house? Kendall please help me i d-don't want to die." kendall wrapped her tighter in his ams and rocked her back and forth. They we interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

"open up and nobody gets hurt."

Hope you liked that chapter. Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"open the door and nobody gets hurt." Kendall looked at katie who was now hiding behind the couch in fear. Quickly and quietly kendall raced up to carlos room and pounded on the door until a very disshovled carlos answers.

"what kendall?"  
"carlos code black." this was the code that the boys use with carlos to knock somebody out and drag them away from them they used it mostly on tours but sometime they used it in situations like this with random people at the door. Luckily carlos was one of those people who didn't question why he must perform the code and thus allowing kendall time to run katie back to his rom.

"kendall?"

"don't worry baby sister i'm going to keep you safe. " kendall grabbed some suitcases from his closet and started chucking random clothes into them.

"kendall?" katie put a small hand on his arm. Kendall looked over expecting to see katie in tears but was shocked to see she had a determined face on. "we aren't moving you guys worked so hard to get here and i will not let you throw it away because of me. I promise i will be fine now come on is time for me to go to bed isn't it?" kendall sighed and squatted down in front of katie so he was face to face with her. He put a firm hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her.

"katie you are my everything i am going to throw the whole band thing away if it means keeping you safe alright? But if you want to stay then we will but at the second there is any sort of sever danger we are leaving alright?" katie nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother. Sometimes he was too over protective but other times he was just what she needed to make it through hell. Kendall returned the hug and kissed the top of her forehead. The two broke apart and kendall tucked katie into bed next to him. Just as they were drifting off to sleep there was a soft tap at the door. Kendall covered katie in the comforter just in case and flicked on the bedside lamp only to find carlos standing in his doorway.

"code black is all taken care of." carlos said smiling.

"great thanks carlos." carlos nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"kendall?' katie flicked off the comforter off her head and looked and kendall.

"right sorry katie just had to make sure nobody saw you just in case."

"kendall did you know that you can be extremely paranoid sometimes."

"i know thanks for pointing it out though it shows me you care." kendall wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his chest. Gratefully accepting the warmth Katie snuggled up to his chest and intertwined her fingers in his.

"goodnight kendall."

"goodnight baby sister." kendall kissed the top of her had once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Katie woke up a couple hours later and had a strange feeling like somebody was watching her. She reached over for kendalls hand but realized he wasn't there. Katie panicked and looked around in case he just went to grab a sweater but he wasn't in the room. Katie tumbled out of bed and started looking for him. She had made it halfway to the door when a loud bang of thunder jolted her awake and shook the apartment. It had been thundering on and off the past couple of nights and sure katie had been scared but al least she had kendall this time she had to calm herself down katie ran to the door and was about to step through it when she remembered how she felt like somebody was watching her. Katie peered back into the dark room to see if she could see anything but only saw shadows of furniture. Balling her hands up into fists she quickly went and searched in James and carlos room but she was told kendall wasn't there by a very exhausted james. Katie ended up leaving the room in no less then two minutes and was back in the hallway when the feeling of being watched came back. Quickly katie ran into kendalls room and hid in the corner. Trying to stop her panic attack. Kendall entered into his room only to hear the soft mons of katie coming from the corner.

"katie?" the moans stopped at the sound of his voice and a few minutes later katie emerged with a terrified yet relived look on her face.

"kendall!" Katie an over to him and threw her arms around him and pushed her head into his shirt deeper and deeper trying to hide out all the noise pain and memories that were trying to drown her. Katie was safe now and it started to make her relax and in a few minutes she was ready to talk to him. "kenny?"

"yes baby girl?"

"where did you go?" katie looked up at him as a few tears clung to her cheeks. Kendall brushed them away then brushed her bangs out of her eyes while still keeping one protective arm around her.

"sorry baby girl i just went to the bathroom i didn't think you would wake up."

"oh well i'm tired will you still seep with me?"

"of course katie why wouldn't I?" kendall smiled at her and lifted her up. Gently he laid her down on his bed once more before pulling the covers over her chest and laying next to her allowing his chest to be used as a pillow. Katie jumped whenever there was thunder but after a half hour the thunder was only rumbles in the distance and the two siblings were finally asleep and both slept until morning.

Morning-katie blinked her eyes a couple times at the sunlight steaming threw the window. Slowly she sat up and began to opened his eyes after a couple of minutes and smiled at katie."morning sweetie."

"morning." katie replied happily. kendall sat up and threw the covers back bending over in front of katie so she could hope on his jumped on and let her brother carry her into the kitchen. Just as they were about to enter living room (they had to pass it on the way to the kitchen) kendall stopped and raced back to his room. Katie confused clung to his back and stayed quiet. Once Kendall locked his room door he spun around and faced katie.

"whats wrong kendall? Why are we back here?" kendall hugged katie to his chest and let a couple tears roll down his cheeks.

"katie listen to me. Things are going to get real dangerous now alright?"

"why?"

"katie our dad is currently sleeping on our couch."

Hehe sorta a cliffy you like? Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all my reviewers i really enjoy reading all those compliments enjoy chapter 10.

Chapter 10.

"what? Kendall no please it's not funny stop joking with me." katie looked at kendall a scowl plastered on her face. Kendall grabbed her shoulders and glared at her.

"IT'S NOT A JOKKE KATIE! HOW COULD YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMTHING LIKE THS? I SWEAR KATIE SOMETIME YOUR JUST SO-"

"STUPID?" katie yelled finishing for him and running out of the room. Katie flung open james an carlos bedroom door and ran to james bed before sliding in beside him and sobbing into his other pillow. James groaned and rolled over. He was shocked to see katie in hysterics lying beside him

"katie?" james gently poked her shoulders. "whats wrong sweetie?" Katie ignored him and continued to cry into his pillow. Sighing james picked her up and set her in his lap. Katie put her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "katie i need to know whats wrong. Come on sweetie just calm down i am right here." katie didn't reply and just hid her head deeper into his shoulder all the while still crying. Finally after half an hour Katie looked at james

"h-he c-called m-me s-stupid a-again. H-he h-hates m-me."

"who katie?"

"k-kendall." after saying his name katie broke dow into a whole new set of sobs. James sighed unhappily and continued to rub her back. A couple of minutes later the door opened. James was getting ready to punch kendall thinking thats who it was when logan walked through the door.

"hey james have you seen my math book? I gave it to carlo-." logan stopped looking around carlos bed when he saw katie sobbing."what happened?"

"kendall called her stupid again." james cringed as Katie sobbed hard at the sound of what her brother did. Logan walked over to Katie and placed a hand on her nodded to logan and handed him katie then got out of bed in search of kendall. he was so going to kill him.

Kendalls room-

How could kendall be so stupid after everything that happened he goes right ahead and calls her wanted to go after her but he couldn't bring his legs to move after all what was he going to say? "i'm sorry i called you stupid again even after i promised you you weren't?" or: "oops didn't mean that just slipped out of my mouth for a second time because clearly once wasn't enough." kendall sighed in frustration anyway he looked at it he was the stupid one. Kendall slumped back on his bed and reached inside his bedside drawer pulling out the letter katie had wrote to him when she was nine. Kendall still remembered that day and was quite arguably the best day of his life.

_Flashback_

_Nine year old katie night stared in frustration at the bored. "today: write a letter to somebody you care about." katie hated grade three it was impossible to get good marks especially with a teacher like " ?"_

_"yes mrs. Fink." katie asked looking up at her teacher._

_"it appears you haven't started your letter yet do i need to remind you it's due tomorrow?"_

_"no i will get started i was just thinking abut who to write it to." nodded and continued down the row. "wow some help you are." katie mumbled to sighed unhappily and reached in her pencil case deciding to start in pencil instead. Katie grabbed out a pencil when a piece of paper fell out of her pencil case and landed on the ground near her feet. Katie made sure nobody was looking and casually picked it unfolded the piece of paper and silently read it. "**i love you katie have a good day at school remember to stay safe you are really special to me 3 Kendall "** katie smiled and reread the note a couple of time before knowing exactly who she would write to. An hour later katie had finished writing her letter and was standing outside in the cold waiting for her minutes later kendall emerged guilt written all over his face._

_"i'm sorry baby sister i was trying to open my locker. You know what grade nine stinks. Your so lucky to be in grade three i wish i was nine again instead of fifteen." katie smiled and nodded her head silently still clutching the note in her pocket. Kate returned home and typed up her letter then printed it off to be handed in the next day the original copy she stuck in an envelope and set on kendalls bed. Katie was getting ready for bed when he heard kendall come up the stairs and enter his room across the hall from her. It was just a note but katie couldn't help but to feel exited knowing he was reading her note._

_Meanwhile in kendalls rom-_

_Kendall took off his shirt and turned towards his bed reaching under his pillow for his pajamas. Thats when he noticed the green envelope sitting in the middle of his bed with his name written on the front in neat bold writing Kendall stared at the envelope a few minutes before opening it and reading what was inside_

_**Dear kendall,**_

_**I am so lucky to have somebody like you i hope you like this message.**_

_**Love takes time. It needs a history of giving and receiving, laughing and crying...Love means believing in someone, in something.**_

_**It supposes a willingness to struggle, to work,to suffer, and to rejoice.**_

_**Love involves much careful and active is doing whatever needs to be don, and saving whatever will promote each other happiness, security and well being.**_

_**Love is a constant journey to what each other needs. It must be attentive,caring,and open, both to what a brother says and to what your brother cannot say...**_

_**Loves says no with empathy and great compassion. When others have tried and failed, love is the hand in yours in your moments of discouragement and disappointment.**_

_There may be times when miles lay between, but love is a commitment to one another. It believes in all things, hopes all things and endures anything. One message that will always lie true and that is that Love never fails._

_Thank you big brother for always knowing just what to do. You are the definition of love._

_Love katie 3_

_Kendall re-read the note over and over again smiling and crying at he same time. How could katie have written this it was amazing. Kendall ran into Katies room not caring he wasn't wearing a shirt. He race up to katie and hugged her as tight as he could._

_"thank you so so much Kate that is most amazing thing i have ever read and knowing you wrote it makes it even more amazing." Katie smiled into her brothers chest and let him hold her for as long a he next month katie received a special award for great skilled writing and was claimed the best in her grade out of the whole province. Kendall got to go up with her on stage as she read her letter and received her award. Kendall could not have been more proud of his sister._

_End of flashback._

Kendall sat staring at the note. It was a bit crumpled but other than that it was just like how it was when Katie first gave it to him. It was then that Kendall knew exactly what he had to do first talk to katie next talk to carlo sand finally confront the man that hid in both his and katies dreams for many years now. Kendall had no choice he had to talk to his father.

So there you go i hoped you liked it. Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so i just finished watching big time movie and it was great! I love the part where kendall realizes that. Katie is kidnapped its really sad but really sweet at the same time anyway enough chit chat on with chapter11

Chapter 11

"shhh katie he didn't mean it he is just really stressed out. Come on you don't actually believe him right?"

"yes b-because h-he t-told m-me i was s-stupid t-twice." katie sobbed harder into logans shirt when the door flew open and Katies dad strode in.

"hi katie dear why don't you show me around the palm woods?" katie shook her had viciously from side to side looking at Logan hopefully.

"right you two want to be alone i'll just get out of your hair then." logan set katie on the ground and left the room closing the door behind him. Katie watched in horror and was mentally begging him to come back.

"well i guess that leaves us." he drawled stepping towards her with an outstretched hand.

"NO STAY AWAY! KENDALL KEN-"

"shut up you little whore i'm trying to spend time with you!" Her dad brought the hand down right on Katies neck and picked her up choking coughed and sputtered letting the tears pore out of her spots began to appear in her vision and she began to feel like she was floating on air.

"Kendall." she yelled as best as she could. The door flew open a few seconds later and kendall charged his son, leo (dads name) brought a fist up to katie nose and katie felt warm blood trickle down her face.

"you BITCH!" kendall roared. Leo laughed evilly and held Katie up higher than kendall could reach. Kendall kicked his shin an grabbed for katie as he bent over. It was enough and soon katie was in kendalls arms and was being carried to he bathroom. Once katie was on the toilet Kendall pulled out his cell phone and called the police. He told them everything he could after giving his address kendall hung up and turned back to katie. Katie stood and bent over the sink. Kendall grabbed her hair back when katie started gagging and retching. Kendall watched horrified as katie threw up blood in the sink. She was now crying and clinging to the counter. Kendall reached over and grabbed some toilet paper and helped katie clean she was clean kendall noticed she was shaking and gasping. Kendall grabbed a couple towels and laid them on the floor. Gently he lowered katie on top of the towels and wrapped another one across her chest. Katie warmed up a bit and placed her head in kendalls lap letting kendall stroke her soon sat up and placed herself on kendalls lap. Kendall rocked her back and forth speaking soothing words to her.

"kendall i'm sorry."

"what! Why would you be sorry?"

"because i'm making your life impossible.'

"katie i love you alright? Thats it just forget about everything else and remember that." katie was about to reply when the sound of somebody knocking interrupted her.

"guess who? Oh whats this the police are dead? How strange. Now would you like to come out now?" where are the guys? Kendall screamed to himself. Slowly the doorknob turned and a click informed them leo had unlocked the door. Katie screamed and sobbed into Kendalls shirt this time kendall didn't offer any comfort. The door opened and there stood leo and behind him stood carlos logan and james all of them were smirking.

"NO!" kendall screamed.

"YES!" they screamed back.

There you go sorry its so short but i have to get to bed. Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Heey so i am rally sad right now cause i didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter did you guys not like it:( anyway heres chapter 12 hopefully i will get more reviews. Ps sorry it took so long to update i had writers block

Capter12

Kendall jolted awake from his nightmare and took in his surroundings. He was in bed with katie katie looked completely fine and logan was still asleep on his bed. It was just a dream. Kendall sighed with relief and swung himself out of bed slowly padding along to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks noticing that his father was on the couch. He must have fallen asleep after carlos told him the code black was handled. Remembering what happened in his dream Kendall knew he had to do something. He ran into Katies room and grabbed her suit case and filled with a whole bunch of clothes. Quietly he raced back to his room and did the same thing only with his on clothes. Just s he was about to. Wake Katie up logan grabbed his arm and looked a him confused.

"what are you doing?" logan asked.

"look my father is on the couch i had a weird dream and its not safe here so katie and i are leaving."

"kendall you can't just leave."logan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"i can and i will."

"you care about katie right?"

"yes of course i do what kind of question is that?"

"have you ever thought about how she feels about this?" kendall stopped and sighed looking over at katie with sad eyes.

"she may not like it but it's what we have to do."

"no kendall its not it may be what you think you have to do but you can't run away from your problems katie will tell you that herself."

"are you talking about the time katie ran away?"

"yes and weren't you the one who gave her that whole big speech on facing your fears?"

"no that was you."

"it was?" kendall rolled his eyes and nodded is head. Of course he had helped make katie feel better but logan was the on who did the most on that horrible day.

_Flashback_

_Eight year old katie night was sitting at home silently wishing she wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. Kate had pretended to be sick but her mom caught on as soon as katie asked to go over to her friends an idea hit her and as quietly as she could katie grabbed her suitcase and started packing. Katie had no idea what to bring seeing how she had never ran away before but in the end she packed half her wardrobe and a winter coat just in case even though it was the middle of april. Once everything was packed katie rolled her suitcase out of her bedroom. And then out the front door. Not wanting her mother to stop her katie sprinted away from the house and down the street towards the bus stop. Katie had brought as much money as she could find, a grand total of five dollars. She made perfect timing and was on the bus as soon as she reached the bus station. Paying the driver katie found. A Seat near the front that way she could decide whether or not to get off the bus in that certain location or to wait for the next stop. The bus started moving and it wasn't until katie was seated watching the passing scenery that she realized just how much was going to miss kendall and how she never said goodbye. Katie felt the tears coming and not wanting anyone to see her cry katie got off at the next stop not caring about what she was near restaurant wise. Katie went over to a large maple tree and sunk to her knees behind it letting the tears roll fast down her was still crying when she felt a rain drop land on the top of her head. In a few minutes the single rain drop had turned to millions completely drenching katie and causing her to cry even harder. Katie wanted to kill herself as a rumble of thunder filled the needed to find shelter to get out of the storm and an older brother to comfort she was nowhere near any of those things. Katie sat there silently sobbing and letting the rain soak her clothes._

Meanwhile back at home-

_"Mom?" _

_"yes sweetie?"_

"_Have you seen katie?"_

_"no why?" she left this on her bed." kendall held up a note katie had written sloppily saying she was leaving. Jenifer glanced at the note then flew down the hallway yelling a kendall to get his coat._

Back to katie-

Katie looked around her surroundings again and for the first time she _realized she knew where she was, near logans house. Kate ran over to the street and looked at the street signs through the poring st. Thats the street logan lived on! She was so close to him. Katie looked down the street and sure enough there was logans house glowing like a beacon calling to grabbed her suitcase and ran towards the house relief flooding through her as she neared familiar territory. Katie stopped running after noticing a dark figure walking towards the house. At first katie thought it was a robber or something but a second glance told her it was just Logan. Katie ran strait for him and cashed into his chest."oomf_._ Katie?"_

_"logan!" katie hugged his waist as tight as she could before breaking down into sobs." i-i w-was r-running a-away a-and i-i heard t-thunder a-and i-it s-started t-to rain a-and i didnt s-say g-goodbye t-to kendall and i-i w-was l-lost." logan wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried. Logan picked her up and carried her into his house with one hand using the other to carry her suitcase. Logan sat katie on the couch and then sat beside her._

_"why don't you get changed while i make some hot chocolate and macaroni okay?" katie nodded and grabbed her suitcase carrying it to the bathroom with her. While she was doing that logan sent a text o kendall telling him what happened and that katie was safe with him. Twenty minutes later katie and logan were sitting on the couch eating Kraft dinner and sipping hot chocolate. Katie had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and was leaning against logans shoulder. Logan muted the t.v when a commercial came on and turned to katie." katie why did you run away?"_

_"i didn't want to go to school tomorrow i was scared."_

_"why though?"_

_"i have a presentation and i'm not good at talking in front of people."_

_"katie. Sometimes we need to face our fears not matter how scary they are you can't just run away. From them."_

_"i know i'm sorry logie."_

_"katie it's not me you have to be sorry to its" they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and is if on cue kendall came running into the house._

_"KATIE!" he cried running over to seeing her brother katie burst into teas and buried her face into his chest. "katie don't you ever do that again."_

_"i-i'm sorry kendall" katie sobbed in his shirt. A few minutes of hugging and kissing and katie was on her way home sitting in kendalls lap sleeping. It had been a long day for katie and sure it was a horrible day but something good came out of it. Katie would never run from her fears again._

_End of flashback_

Kendall sighed and glanced back at logan."Alright fine you win but like i told katie any sign of danger and were gone. Got it?" Logan nodded and kendall sighed. Suddenly a knock at the door made him jump.

"kendall it's your father open up."

There you go i hated this chapter so much like it's embarrassing just how bad it is uggg horrible


	13. Chapter 13

Heey heres chapter 13 unlucky 13

Chapter 13

Katie sat up in bed and pulled kendalls covers off and raced to the door flinging it open. Katie stared in shock as her father glared down at her with icy green eyes and dirty blond hair. He looked like kendall and that's what scared katie.

"get out of my way." Leo roughly pushed katie aside and walked up towards kendall."you. Where the hell have you been? I search the whole damn planet for you and i figure out were you live from your idiot sister."

Kendalls face went red with rage as his own father called his sister an idiot.

"you take that back!"

"or what you and your little tool of a friend are going to call the cops?" leo laughed evilly then bent down in front of kendall so they were eye to eye. Leo smelt of old leather ad cheap after shave his face was practically against kendalls and as hard as kendall tried he couldn't get leo out of his personal space. "i'd like to see you try." leo sneered. Katie had now taken refuge in logans arms and was keeping her eyes tightly shut not wanting to see her brother get hurt.

"listen you big ass." katie flinched in logans arms kendall never swore with her around and when he did it was always bad. Katie shook in logans arms hiding her head against his shoulder."my sister has more intelligence then 100 of you and unlike you she has the decency to tell people how much she loves them."

"now kenny you know i have a thing about lying."

"i knew it you hate us your nothing but a bitch who doesn't know how to bathe!" leo raised his fist as his eye flashed in pure rage. Without warning leo flung his fist at kendall and katie watched in horror as it collided with her brothers mouth.

"NO!" katie creamed jumping out of logans arms ad running towards leo. "you are a jerk stop it stop hurting him JUST LEVE US ALONE!" katie flung punches and kicks at her father hurting him any way she could but it wasn't working he felt nothing. He stood there with a slightly amused look as Katie broke down into sobs leo laughed and turned back to kendall picking him up by his collar.

"we'll be in touch." leo said smirking. He turned to leave stopping at logan who looked up at him with clenched fists."not one word about this to any one got it? Or else she gets it." Leo pointed at katie before turning once again to the door. Logan reached katie just as the front door slammed. He left. Leo was gone. For now. Katie sobbed face down on the floor. Logan life her up and katie shrieked struggling against him.

"katie! Come down! It's ok he is alright look."

Logan faced her towards kendall but Katies sobs got even louder.

"K-kendall!" katie screamed. Kendall came back to his senses and grabbed katie from logan. Katie sobbed harder into kendalls chest casing her to hyperventilate Kendall tried his hardest to get her calmed down but it wasn't working.

"katie i'm fine. It's ok. Katie hush!" kendall couldn't get her to stop the only thing he could think of was to sing to her. Kendall raked his brain for some song he could sing to he decided to go with the lullaby golden. The first song he ever sang to her but she always asked for it when she couldn't sleep or was scared. Taking a deep breath kendall began singing.

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep,

pretty baby,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,

Therefore sleep,

While over you a watch I'll keep.

Sleep,

pretty darling,

Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby.

After singing the song three more times katies breathing got back to normal and she had stopped sobbing and was now just crying silently into kendalls shoulder.

"uh kendall i'm just going to tell the other guys what happened alright? Just yell if you need anything." logan stood kissing Katie lightly on the head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him leaving kendall and Katie alone to get ready to face the day and whatever challenges it might bring.

Sorry its so short i wanted to end it there because it seemed to work but anyway i hope you liked it and i guess review?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Katie stood up and left kendall sitting on the floor. Katie wiped her eyes and sighed. "when's the doctor appointment?" katie asked keeping her back to kendall.

"ahh one but we don't have to go."

"IT"S OUR DAD KENDALL HE DOSEN"T RULE THE FUCKING WORLD!" Katie slapped a hand over her mouth and watched as her brothers eyes widened.

"KATIE!" kendall made a grab for her arm but katie screamed and sprinted out of the room. Hearing screams carlos popped his head in the room and was copied in is actions by james and logan. James made a grab for Katie wanting to make sure she was okay.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at him and raced out the front door slamming it behind her.

"i should go after her." kendall said quietly standing up.

"no it's fine i will go after her." james pushed kendall back down and turned away from the door.

"i will go with him." logan added quickly and followed james ot of the room.

"well i guess that leaves us. Now would you mind telling me what the hell you were thinking inviting my father into our house?"

Meanwhile in the lobby.

Katie wasn't sure where she was going all she knew is that she had snagged th keys for the van on the way out the door and had every intention of driving away from this place.

"wait- katie." Katie turned and saw a breathless logan running out of the elevator looking around frantically for Katie. Good he hadn't seen her yet. Katie ran to bitters keeping logan in the corner of her eye the whole time.

"here take this 100 and tell james and logan i am hiding over by the pool." bitters nodded and went back to reading. Katies plan worked and in two minutes she was just leaving the parking drove slow trying to keep the van on the road. She was doing well until she noticed the first signs of a migraine coming on. Doing her best to ignore it katie focused on looking strait ahead. Katie was feeling more and more confident in her driving abilities and was finally starting to speed up. Thats when everything went wrong. Katie swerved to avoid a tire that had somehow gotten on the road and to Katies honor she had swerved off the road and was speeding strait for a tree. She tried her best to get back on the road but it was no use and in a matter of minutes katie was unconscious in a crashed van.

Meanwhile back at the apartment-

"carlos why did yo let him in?"

"it was your dad and i figured he was just coming to visit i never knew that he abused you guys."

"carlos you know why katie has nightmares all the time?"

"no why?"

"it's because of HIM!" kendall lifted his fist like he was going to punch carlos.

"kendall STOP you your scaring me and and you are probably scaring katie. She ran out of the room remember?" kendall lowered his fist and turned away from carlos looking at himself in the mirror.

"i'm exactly like him aren't i? Same looks. Same attitude and same damn reactions he has. I'm just like him. A monster." kendall started crying and carlos hugged him tightly.

"don't say that kenny. Katie loves you she says it all the time. You are a great big brother to her you have friends and family who care about you unlike your dad" kendall hugged carlos tighter and sobbed into his shoulder.

"t-thanks Carlos." kendall said once his sobs were reduced to sniffles. The two sat together for a while before logan and james burst through the door.

"we couldn't find her anywhere." logan said out of breath.

"kendall we looked everywhere but we think she ah well-"

"we think she ran away." logan said finishing for james. Kendall sat there and just stared at them.

"we have to find her." he said through clenched teeth.

"i know but-"

"SHES HIS SISTER DAMNIT!" carlos screamed. Everyone stared at him in shock. Carlos never swore he never shouted he was always gentle and kind and here he was screaming at him."i'm going to ge a corn dog." he muttered standing up and leaving the room. Carlos needed space. Once carlos left the rest of the boys sat on the couch racking there brains for where katie might be.

"ha ha very funny now wheres the car?" carlos asked storming into the apartment.

"ahh carlos nobody knows what you are talking about" logan said speaking up for the boys.

"well i was on my way to the parking lot and i went to our assigned parking space and the van wasn't there i ran all over the parking lot and i still couldn't find it now where is it?"

"carlos IT"S A BLEEPING CAR YOU CAN"T JUST HIDE IT LIKES IT"S A TOY OR SOMTHING!" kendall screamed at him carlos looked at kendall hurt flashing in his eyes but before kendall could apologize logan jumped up.

"Katie." Kendall looked over at him like he had lost it.

"yeah what about her?"

"oh come on kendall Katies gone and the car just happens to be gone as well." kendall connected the two his had before throwing his head back in frustration and yelling:

"SHIIIT!" all three boys jumped up and raced down to the lobby just as they were about to leave bitters stopped them.

"you guys heading to the hospital then?"kendall stopped and looked at him."why would we go there?"

"your sister she was in a car accident i thought you guys knew that."kendall stopped and stared at bitters before racing out the front door and collapsing on the grass in defeat. He couldn't win.

There you go hope you liked it. REVIEW?


	15. Chapter 15

Hi here is chapter 15.

Chapter15

In a matter of seconds kendall was wrapped in a group hug and being comforted. But to the other boys dismay kendall didn't want it and like a zombie rising from the ground kendall got up and got a cab to take them to the hospital.

In the hospital-

"alright sweetie do you remember your name?" katie stared at a rosie cheeked nurse and shook her head no. Truthfully katie had no idea what was going on. Concern flooded the nurses eyes as she whispered something to the doctor who just nodded.

"alright katie how many fingers am i holding up?" suddenly it all shot back to katie what happened, who she was, why she was running. Logan katie remembered logan her older brother. Logan was her older brother right? (**A/N i am aware that i said logan here thats the point just so you didn't think i was making a mistake.)**katie got placed in a room and told to sleep but that was the last thing on Katies mind sleep. Katie laid in the bed for a few minutes before the door swung open and her brother logan and his three friends ran in.

"LOGAN!" katie cried happily holding out her arms for a hug. Logan crossed the room and hugged her confusion written all over his face. Why did she want to see him so bad aposed to kendall her actual brother."i missed you big brother." katie cried happily into his shirt. Logan pulled back and looked at katie.

"katie um i'm not your brother."

"yes you are logan why wouldn't you be?"

"umm because kendalls your brother." Logan said as if it were obvious.

"oh Logan you so silly kendall's not my brother he doesn't even love me." logan looked over at kendall who had tears in his eyes.

"katie but i'm your older brother." kendall said walking over to her.

"no my older brother is logan and he loves me and since when have you been my older brother?"

"SINCE FOREVE KATIE!" katie gave him a tight smile and motioned for him to come down to her bed.

"Guess what kendall." kendall sat and stared at her for a long time before replying with: "What?"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" katie yelled in his face and pointed to the door. "Now go away i only want to be with my older brother." kendall shook his head trying to reach for katie's hand but katie quickly yanked it back and glared at him. Kendall turned and left the room followed by james and carlos leaving only logan and katie.

"katie i care about you a lot alright? But i...i am not your older brother kendall is."

"no logan stop it stop lying to me! It's not funny!" Katie thrashed around in her bed sobbing. Logan reached for her and held her up against his chest. He could always pretend to be her older brother. At least for the next little while.

Out in the hallway-

Kendall sat numb in a chair his own sister didn't remember him. Kendall would have done anything for her including going to the moon and back but now she wants him out of her life preety much. Kendall failed to notice his other two friends leaving to the cafeteria and he also didn't notice his father standing in front of him until he grunted.

"funny stuff huh can't even ember her own brother. Who would ever give such a drug to cause this to a little girl? Oh yeah thats right. I DID!"leo laughed in kendalls face and then turned down the hallway and was gone. Kendall didn't care anymore he couldn't take it. He raced back to katies room shoved logan back out into he hallway and grabbed katie by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"katie i'm you brother i have been your entire life and just because you don't believe me doesn't mean i'm ever going to stop loving you."

"i love you too kenny!" katie cried happily leaning forward. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward too expecting a hug from his sister instead he found her lips brushed up against his own. His sister was kissing him!

Ok so there is no slash in this no they do not become a couple i just put that bit in there for a reason you guys will soon understand. Anyway sorry for how short these chapters are turning out to be. Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This felt so wrong. Kendall had known Katie for 12 years now and never would he guess that he would be doing this but here he was kissing her. What scared Kendall most about this was that katie had no idea what she as doing and that she was kissing her own brother. "katie stop." Kendall pulled away and grabbed Katies hands as she reached for his head so she could kiss him again.

"why kenny? Don't you love me?"

"yes katie i love you but because your my sister this is just so wrong." katie started crying throwing her head in her hands she turned her back to kendall. "oh come on katie please. Just stop crying."

"i w-want l-logan."

"katie! LOGAN ISN'T YOUR BROTHERR!"

"NO! He is and your just jealous that he loves me." Katie had stopped crying and was glaring at kendall with pure hatred. Kendall looked at katie once more before standing up and leaving the room without a word. Katie watched him leave and then burst back into sobs. After a few minutes of crying katie felt herself being held.

"shh katie it's ok." katie quickly recognized the voice of logan. Katie turned her head and leaned it against logans chest letting his gentle hands rub her back as he whispered soothing words to her. Katie must have fallen asleep after. That because when she woke up she was sitting on Logans lap in a taxi.

"logie?"

"yes sweetie?"

"where are we going?"

"home sweetie."

"oh." katie leaned her head on logans shoulder and looked over at james who was messing around with his ipod. James must have felt her watching him because he looked up and smiled at her. Katie smiled shyly back at him and crawled off logans lap over to him.

"hi katie."

"hi james."

"you feeling better?"

"yeah a bit better. Wheres carlos?"

"he and kendall took another cab home before us carlos was tired and kendall just wanted to go home."

"ok. James?"

"yes katie-kat?"

"can you and kendall switch beds? Cause kendall is mad at me ad i want to sleep with logan but logan shares a room with kendall."

"umm i think kendall already switched actually but if not sure." james smiled at katie and let her sit on his lap. After twenty more minutes of driving they reached the palm woods. Logan reached over for katie and carried her up to their apartment. Katie looked so tired that logan didn't even bother changing her. Sure enough kendall had switched beds with james and was sleeping in carlos room. Logan tucked katie in beside him before drifting off to sleep slept soundly for five minutes until she was pulled into a horrible nightmare.

_Katie was watching cartoons when kendall snuck up behind her. "katie guess what?"_

_"what?"_

_"you are stupid." kendall laughed wickedly and reached down for katie grasping her shirt in his fist. Katie was lifted off the floor and thrown against a wall. The force of the throw caused her to loose her also swore a couple of ribs broke based on the unbearable feeling she was experiencing from her rib cage. Katie tried to stand but she couldn't the pain was too much. Kendall reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife and strode towards her. Every step he took was one less second to live and before katie knew it he was standing in front of her knife pressed against her neck._

_"no." katie whispered desperately._

_"shut it idiot i'm gonna kill you now and i hate it when people scream as i'm killing." Katie started sobbing and looking at kendall trying her best to sum up the most pity she could."oh com on as if thats going to work. What am i a fucking ice cream man who won't give you ice cream. Puhlease at least try and make this a challenge for me." katie sat still and bowed her head._

_"just do it." Kendall stepped back and looked at her._

_"alright have it your way then." kendall drew the knife back and dove for katies heart._

Katie sprang up in bed and took in a shallow breath. Kendall tried to kill her. Katie couldn't take it anymore all this stress all this sadness all the pain and being scared she wanted it gone. She wanted her life back. After a few more minutes thought katie realized it wasn't what she wanted back it's what she waned gone that really stood out to her. What she waned gone? Her life. Katie unwrapped herself from the blankets and walked towards the kitchen. On the counter were her pills. Katie grabbed the container and popped open the lid staring into its contents. After a couple minutes katie finally got enough courage to dump the bottle out and raise her pill filled hand to her mouth. Just as the pills grazed he lips the lights flicked on and there he stood a look of horror on his face as he reached into is back pocket and pulled out...

Cliffy :) Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Hmmm 17 right?

Chapter 17

It felt like katie was being thrown and slammed against things. Of course she wasn't really but it still felt like she was thrown against door after door as that one closed another one opened behind her being the entrance to a whole new room of questions. Who. What. Where. Why. When. How. The pills were still in Katies hand but they were her least of her worries. All she could do was stair at the object kendall was holding. He stepped towards her and it took all of katies strength not to scream.

"here." kendall pressed the object into katie other hand and katie realized that he had handed her a kleenex.

"you m-mean you weren't going to kill me?"

Kendalls eyebrows shot up at her in surprise and confusion.

"ahh nooo... Unless i am missing something and death by klenex is actually possible." katie sunk to the ground with relief. Kendall quick jumped back and looked at he with concern."Katie are you alright? Do you want me to get ahh your brother.?" kendall had to force the last few words out of his mouth. He wasn't use to calling one of the other boys her brother i mean they definitely treated her like a younger sister but only kendall was related. Katie just looked at him shocked.

"ahh kendall you are my brother."

Ok ok i officially suck this was so pathetically short and horrible but i really needed to get this up in case i couldn't get it up tomorrow. (I have to rehearse a script) but ya it sucked so sorry again and i guess review?


	18. Chapter 18

Hey so this is my lucky number 18 also my user name briorca18 so yeah i do love the number 18 its my birthday thats why. But i am hoping because 18 is a lucky number for me that this chapter will kick some much needed butt anyway that didn't really make sense huh. I'm off to a great start -_- ok so heres chapter 18 can you please review for me? Thanks!

Chapter 18

Everyone has those moments where time slows down and you start to really believe your going to be alright. Kendall might have thought he was having one of those moments now but the truth was things were about to get a lot worse. Kendall stared at katie for a long time a smile slowly growing on his face but as soon as it came it was gone. He saw the pills in Katies hand."katie? What what are you doing with those?"

"i ah... Nothing. I was doing nothing."I was just starting to get a ah a migraine and i ah thought i would um take one?" katie replied nervously.

"um you have like fifty there." kendall didn't want to think katie was trying to kill herself but it looked like he had caught her in the act.

"yeah.. I uh grabbed the bottle and they all uhh spilled out. So yeah.. Hehe oops." katie quickly grabbed the bottle and put them back except for one. She popped that one in her mouth and chewed it quickly. "there you go" katie laughed nervously and started to stand when kendall grabbed her am.

"katie. If you need t talk about something you know i'm here for you right?"

"uh yeah i know but i'm just ahh really tired right now so i think i will go to bed. Uhh Bye!" katie walked off to her room after a quick wave of her as convincing as katie was trying to be kendall was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. Meanwhile in Katies room she was anything but tired.

"nice katie. Get the chance and you miss it then give some pathetic excuse as to why you had them in your hands."

"you know you should really stop talking to yourself." katie jumped at the gruff voice and hid under the covers. A few seconds later. The covers were ripped off her head and two grayish eyes stared down at her shining from the moonlight that was lighting up her room.

"Dad?"

"yep it's me sweetheart." leo smiled down at her and winked. Katie was too young to realize that leo should not be trusted and leo had that look in his eye the look he got whenever he was about to make a kill. However despite all this katie trusted him. In fact katie trusted him more than she had trusted anybody these past few days. Why? Well katie had read stories about killers and murders but never had she believed in them. Why should she they were just stories after all but like every 10 year-old katie makes mistakes and her biggest one was trusting leo that night.

The next morning-

Katie woke up on the floor how she hadn't gotten there she had no idea all she knew was that she was craving a big bowl of oatmeal stretching katie stood up and walked into the kitchen where Leo was already lost in a cup of coffee.

"morning dad." leo looked up and gave. Small fake smile to katie.

"morning dear." katie walked past him and grabbed a bowl and turned the kettle on. Leo watched her with those stormy grey eyes like he was a researcher doing work on an exotic animal. Katie didn't seem to notice and if she did she didn't seem to care.'So dad." katie said turning around to face him"whats the plan for today?

"i ah have to run to the bank then i need to go meet some men." he replied in a gruff voice.

"ahh sounds like a busy day." Leo just nodded and went back to his coffee. Katie was sitting at the table when all four boys walked in james dressed and hair brushed, logan shirt less with jeans on and a hairbrush in one hand, carlos still in his pajamas and kendall just in boxers with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"morning katie."

"morning james.

"morning katie kat.'

"morning carlos."

"morning sweetie."

"morning Logan."

"morning baby sister."

"and good morning to you too kendall." katie chuckled. Every morning since she could remember this was how it was each boy coming in to the kitchen saying good morning then going about there normal routine. Kendalls was a shower then breakfast. Logans was a shirt then hair then breakfast. James was t.v then breakfast and carlos was breakfast then getting dressed. (he couldn't function without food apparently) Logan was the first to notice leo sitting at the table.

"uh can i help you?" logan asked. Katie whipped her head around about to yell at logan for being rude when she noticed that leo was standing directly in front of logan.

"no i was just on my way out. Have a nice day then." he roughly pushed logan aside and kissed katies forehead before turning and leaving through the door.

"ahh what was that about?" james asked from over on the couch. He had to scream just to be heard over the blaring t.v

"i don't know and will you turn that DOWN." logan yelled back over a him. James rolled his eyes but still turned down the t..v.

"how long have you been up kates?" logan asked turning his attention back to her.

"ah half an hour why?"

"mm did he say what he was doing today." Logan didn't have to say who he was talking about katie already knew.

"ah he's going to the bank and then to a meeting or something why?"

"well that makes sense."

"what makes sense?" katie asked pulling on logans arm to get him to look at her and not the door.

"was he up before you were?" logan asked completely ignoring Katies question.

"YES! Now whats with all the questions?"

"i think were in trouble." as if on cue the door burst open again an leo strode in this time he had an evil look in his eyes and was grinning wickedly.

"katie i forgot to tell you pack your bags you are coming to live with me and kendall too now come on i don't have all day."

"WHAT?" leo turned and smirked at her. Katie burst into tears and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. There was yelling going on in there now either because kendall was naked or because katie had told him what was happening.

"your logan right?" leo asked turning back to logan.

"i'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend such a tragedy." logan didn't have time to reply because kendall had already come out of the bathroom and was storming towards them katie crying in his arms

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" leo smirked at him.

"what is what?" he asked slyly already knowing what kendall was talking about.

"this! We are living with you now apparently! You know thats not happening right! My mom takes care of us SHE has custody and not YOU!" kendall was shaking in rage now and katie was clinging with him all her might not wanting to let go.

"yes that is the correct information BUT the custody claim also says that if jenifer Knight aka your mother dies i have custody."

"yes but my mom is still alive!"

"well. I wouldn't go that far." kendall froze and stared and leo in horror.

"wait. No no no no no stop it you lying."

"haha you wish kendall but no i killed your mother."

The end

Ok so there you go thats the end to big time healing and i decided to make another squeal called big time coping it will be up tomorrow so go take a a look for that tomorrow anyway thank you to all my reviewers and i hope this was a good chapter. Review?


End file.
